Choices
by LightningShadow
Summary: Tidus doesn't know what he wants! Does he love Yuna or Rikku is the only girl in his life? Too many problems, too many choices for the young blitzball player. (R&R!, We are giving it all we got to make it good)
1. Chapter 1

Choices

By LightingShadow  
  
This is a mysterious story. Ha. Lets see what happens.  
Also this chapter is written by Lighting.  
  
Chapter One  
  
000  
  
Tidus Narrating  
  
It's getting late, the sun's about to set, I hear her voice calling my name. I stumble across the path, I don't know which way to go, now I hear two voices calling my soul. My mind is flooded, with too much trouble, my heart can't be divided, its just not possible.  
  
I sink into this infinite dark pit, I want to get out, please show me the way, don't disappear now, I'm falling eternally, when I reach the bottom, I see a light.  
  
I have wings, where do they come from? I'm not falling anymore. I'm soaring through the sky, I see Valefor by my side, going with me all the way, the clouds caressing our faces, letting us feel a warmth of love, darkness has gone, yet I'm in the night soaring through the sky, this is amazing, this is beautiful, it reminds me of her…  
  
My vision is clouded once again, I see somebody, I see her, but the resemblance is too strong, now I see her, who are you, which?  
  
Flying is tougher than I thought, I might be able to fly away from my problems, but eventually I have to come down, I must come back to the ground, where darkness still floods my brain, where I can't think straight.  
  
I'm still in the air, Valefor by my side, suddenly I see Ixion, coming toward me, but he attacks me, why is this? The thunder (lighting) travels through my soul, I woke up? No I'm still home.  
  
Everything is clear now, the reason I was flying, why I entered that trance. I was playing blitzball, that's what it was. They are some things that takes us away, we go to our world, where everything makes sense. We are able to fly very far away, but we have to come down, that's what I regret.  
  
I continue practicing blitzball, it helps, it takes my problems and vanishes them away, the only problem is that they always come back, they are not solved and they just come back, every problem has a solution, the other problem is finding it. As I practice blitzball, I feel free, I feel I'm ok, a little peace.  
  
Their voices, their smiles, their eyes and ways, makes me smile, I don't feel any regrets. That's what I try to convince myself of, but it tends to be very useless, as I always end up troubled.  
  
At least, right now I'm in a moment of peace, as I kick the blitzball and made it go in. No more troubles, no more pain, no more choices to make. Just me and my wings as we go traveling over the sea.  
  
"Tidus?……Tidus?"  
  
I hear her voice again, everything is darkening inside, I suddenly forgot I was playing to take my mind out of my past.  
  
"Tidus?…TIDUS?!"  
  
Her voice is now worried, what is going on, my world, the ocean, my wings, my troubles are rising again.  
  
"TIDUS!!!"  
  
Gasp!! "What's wrong? What happened?"  
  
Sigh relieved "I thought you died, I've been calling you for a long time and you didn't answer."  
  
Everything came back. I heard my name, I was flying, free from my problems, maybe I did die, who knows, but everything is now the same way.  
  
I was in slumber, in peace, light was consuming me and at the sight of reality darkness came raging back.  
  
000

To be continued……

Shadows note: Its kinda a prologue - the "chapters" come later. thanx for reading and if you are going to flame this work read the next chapter first and it will all make sense I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Choices Chapter 2 By LightningShadow

Hey all! Sorry this has taken so long! Its hard to get ideas for stories since most have already been taken!

* * *

"Rikku! Rikku! Its true, Tidus is back!"  
Rikku froze dead, her bags falling into a heap on the floor.  
"What? What did you say?"  
Yuna ran into Rikkus large bedroom, her face flushed with obvious excitement.  
  
"Tidus! Hes back! In Besaid! And hes so... different."  
Rikku looked up in amazement at her cousins hyper-ness.  
"What do you mean 'different'?"  
  
Yuna laughed.  
"Its been 5 years silly Rikku. Of course hes going to be different."  
  
Rikku closed her eyes and pictured what he'd look like now.  
'A bit of stubble? Long hair? Nah thats so not him'  
Yuna bounded out the door to meet and try to find Tidus, singing 1000 words happily.  
Rikku sighed and heaved her gigantic bags up from the floor.  
  
5 years since Sin had terrorised Spira. Not much had changed. Yuna had been pining after Tidus, and Rikku had been in a state of depression that no one could cure, not even the best healer.  
Wakka and Lulu were married and had 2 kids, Vidina and a young girl.  
Kimahri was the Elder of the Ronso, and Auron was living out his sentness on the Farplane with Braska and Jecht.  
  
3 statues had been erected since Sin. One of Tidus, Auron and Rikku at Luca by the Blitz stadium, one of Auron, Jecht and Braska in Besaid and one of Yuna, Kimahri, Lulu and Wakka in Guadosalam.  
  
Rikku pulled her bags through the doorway and headed down the rocky path from Besaid to the boat waiting for her to take her to Kilika, then to Luca.  
She saw Yuna and Tidus embracing passionately by the boat. Her heart broke, and she scurried off onboard the boat, not hearing Tidus call her name.  
  
000  
  
Tidus looked after Rikku, as his friend ran for her life to the boat that awaited her.  
"Hey whats the matter with Rikku? She seems... depressed." he asked Yuna.  
Yuna shrugged.  
"I dunno sweetie. She had a boat to catch or something."  
Tidus cringed at the word 'sweetie' It made him feel sick. Very sick.  
"A boat? Wheres she going?" he asked.  
Yuna tried to think of a plausible excuse.  
"Um... I don't know - she said she was going back to Home."  
Tidus looked Yuna in the eyes.  
"Ah... alright, but I have to talk to her."  
He sped off for the boat too, ignoring Yunas protests.

* * *

Whaddaya think? Next chapter coming as soon as possible! Yah! Hooray for us! What should happen??? 


	3. Chapter 3

CHOICES

CHAPTER 3: COUSIN LOVE

Rikku kept walking, not daring to look back, afraid that she might stop and she would let her guard down in presence of her cousin.

"Rikku!" -Tidus yelled again, going after her, at mid way he stop and looked back, there she was, just standing there, looking at him with her blue n green eyes, she smiled, a smile that just made you confident of anything, he wanted to go back, he wanted to contemplate that smile for ever, he was getting lost in it, what was wrong with him? He suddenly wanted to go to Yuna, but then remembered that Rikku was leaving and he needed to see her, not because they were friends, not because the past years he had been dreaming about her (and Yuna), but because his eyes, his body, his heart was screaming for her, for those albhed swirls that had him captive, and they just threw him around like a little girl, in a way intimidating him a lot. He was never able to explain anything that happened to him, he was sick and tired of life and had two hopes to keep going.

He looked at Yuna, then at Rikku's back, because she wouldn't stop walking despite his screams which were piercing her heart. Tidus couldn't move any further, he looked at Yuna and she smiled and nodded, he grin back at her and ran after Rikku, not knowing that Yuna wanted to end both her cousin's life and hers, maybe that way they would both be happy in the farplane as just and only but a memory.

"_You are going to have to choose Tidus, because we both want you heart, we just don't know why." _-Yuna thought confused, not knowing what else to think of, but knowing what needed to be remembered.

Flash Back:

Yuna was sitting down, thinking of her past journey, when she was on her journey…to beat Sin. Brother tried desperately to get her attention in anyway possible, he even tried playing with the puppy 'Tidus' but he wouldn't leave Yuna's lap. Cid was outside fixing an airship, he was taking a five min break, which he was enjoying by smoking a cigarette. Rikku entered, looking more sad, more confused than the day before.

"Hi Rikku, are you going to eat?" -Yuna said happy at the sight of her cousin, it had been al day, for some reason Rikku was going out and coming in late.

"No Yunie, I won't eat. _Might try and poison me."_

"Are you sure? You haven't eaten anything all day." -Yuna said worried.

"Yes YUNA, I am not hungry, I will not eat now, I will eat, when I feel like eat."

"_Yuna??"_ -Yuna thought, since when her cousin called her Yuna??

"Rikku……youmus-" -Brother made his best effort to speak English, especially to impress Yuna but he was abruptly interrupted by none other than Rikku.

"Shut up! Who asked you for your opinion, not me!" -she said fiercely, Brother was taken aback by this, he knew she hated him in the brother-sister type of hatred, but this was deeper and he knew it.

"Hey! Sorry we care, we'll leave you alone." -Yuna said automatically, not thinking about her words just about Rikku's actions.

"Yeah, you just do that hypocrite." -Rikku said. Yuna felt fire going through her and she was about to unleash a firaga spell on her, but she was able to control her emotions.

"You have no right to call me that! Take it back and give me a reason or else!"

"Or else what? Goody-two-shoes, you are going to do what?"

"…"

"Thought so, you are too busy being good, trying to help others, not to think of yourself but everybody else except for those that matter. Thought you was real smart cousin, but many saw you for what you really are, a hypocrite, a liar, an actress, my eyes have been open, I just wonder why couldn't it be sooner?"

Yuna chuckled. "You think I don't know what they say about me? I wanted to safe Spira for my own fame, my own benefits and goods. My good acts were just that, only acts to get the peoples favor and their prayers. That I planed to become Sin and come back to hunt you guys after all the sacrifice. If you choose to believe that, then it shows that I don't know you and that you obviously don't know me." -Yuna said firmly, her voice didn't sounded as sweet as before, as calm and peaceful.

"_Did I really think wrong of her, are they just toying with me, my mind, do they want to confuse me, put me against her, are they telling me the truth??? _Whatever."

"yeah, that's what I thought. What's the matter, don't know what to think now? What to do, how to blame me? You are upset, jealous." -Yuna said.

"Jealous of what, your acts, your fame, if you haven't noticed I am just as known."

"Oh I'm aware of that and I could care less about that, because fame is not important to me, is not what I care about. This is what I care about, what concerns me, what has my mind in a wheel."

Yuna took out a tore green little notebook. It was in very bad shape, but everything was still readable.

"Oh no." -Rikku whisper as she watched in horror the notebook in her cousins hand and Yuna started to open it, she began to read.

"He must have really hit himself hard in the head, maybe the toxic got to him, he believes he is from Zanarkand!! He's a crazy hottie though, his baby blue eyes are just looking for the truth and the truth he shall find, what will he do when he sees what Zanarkand has become, how will he react?" -Yuna stopped to stare at the surprised face of her cousin, Yuna had warn her to apologize, it was Rikku's fault. - "Should I keep reading?"

"No, give me that back, I thought I lost it, give it back it belongs to me!!."

"Oh no, I still haven't proved my point and you started this. _What a surprise to find him here?? I thought I was never going to see him again , he was a big brute though! He broke my machina and he could have drowned me in the process! So much for friends, but I know he didn't know it was me, what a great turn out this has been, I have my cousin Yunnie and now I have him, life sometimes it's good. Now I have to find out a way to stop Yunnie and her pilgrimage!" -_Yuna stopped again, to take a breath. - "Why were you so happy to have found him?? I guess life is good, it's very good."

You have made your point, now give me that back." 

"I am far from my point! Like I said before, you asked for this:_ Is not fair, is not fair, is not fair, why am' I going to do now? What am ' I going to do now?? I am lost, confuse! IT'S NOT FAIR! Why?? Why? It was painful to see them kiss, to see him comfort her that way, he seemed sincere enough…and honest, I guess I should just try and forget about him, he choose and he choose her, that's the way it will be, I can't forget my mission, my purpose between them, even though I wish, I was the one he was kissing." -Yuna stopped again. - "Curious, I thought we were alone. I tried, I really did, but I can't get him of my mind, what's worse it's that he already choose who he loves, he already loves someone, I just…wish it could be, I wish I could love, I wish I could have someone I can get support from. I will try to keep going and to hide my feelings as much as I can, but with that kiss, it would be too impossible, I want to feel his lips one more time, I want to devour his tongue, why did we shared that, doesn't he loves Yuna?? Why does this has to happen to me?! I can't, I won't hurt Yuna!"_

I will hurt you today, give me that back and stop reading, it's private!." 

"I guess it is, but you should thought of the consequences of you calling me a hypocrite and not apologizing for it. You should have thought of your attitude, before and you should have talk to me about your feelings before I got in too deep with Tidus. Let's keep reading shall we._ "Everything it's how it's suppose to be, Yuna and Tidus are together and happy, good. But I have a feeling that happiness will not last, there is something in there and if Yunnie keeps going with her pilgrimage she will die and their love will not last at all, he will be destroyed. I have to stop her before it's too late!"_ "I wonder where did all that love went, according to your writing, you lobe Tidus so much you were willing to leave him with him and you were willing to save my life, you tried to look for a solution. Was it all for me or for him? Do you even care about me?"

"Do you care about me??" -Rikku had to ask.

"I do."

"Liar."

"Your mind is so young, just like your heart, figures you wouldn't understand anything. It was best that back then you decided not to interfere with us, you were far more immature. I think We should go on."_ "This is what I felt it was going to happen!! He is not real, he is a dream and now he has to leave, and we will be left alone, no Tidus. We will miss him terribly, for me, I guess it was for the best, but what about Yuna?? How will she take it? How will I take it??" "_Let's go to the very last page of this notebook._" "I don't understand, nothing makes sense, all this rumors can't be true, she is not like that, she wouldn't do any of the things they accuse her of, I wish Tidus were here, he'd know what to do. All these years without him, I feel I have grown more than what I wanted to. I thought it was the best, but look how I am, how I feel, look at Yuna. I mustn't write more about him, I have to stop, it just hurts me more and more. I should talk to Yuna about it, but I just don't dare, it might not be a good idea at all. But I should just erase him and everything from my mind, I'm afraid I'm having illusions of him, the other day I thought I saw him, he walked toward me and kissed me, but he is not here, how could have he done anything like that, but it felt real, as real as I can feel the wind right now, I have to stop and forget. Goodbye Tidus."_ -Yuna threw at Rikku the book, which she caught. - "How do you explain all that to me? Haven't you ever come to the conclusion that maybe there is some hidden jealousy deep within you?"

"Even if what you said might have a little sense in it, what do you gain with all this?"

"Besides the truth and knowledge, just to make a point. I hope you feel good about calling me a hypocrite, I have more things up my sleeve to make you regret it a hundred times if necessary."

"You don't scare me."

"Cousin, You are taking it all wrong, I'm not trying to scare you, I am just warning you, because I can't cast a spell of firaga to you, only because I respect Lulu, but push me and I will. Because the goody-two-shoes you knew, it's gone, just like the cousin that always cheered for everyone, that spoke her mind and all that, it's gone, I'll just pray fro her to comeback." -Yuna turned around, and started walking to her chamber - "By the way, thought I'd let you know, beware, because you don't know when something unexpected might happen."

End of Flash Back

_"What are we going to do Rikku? What are we going to do?" _-Yuna thought worried, while watching Tidus turn Rikku around and wrap her around his arms, he picked her up too see of that would cheer her up.

"Rikku, don't leave, I have tons to tell you, it has been so crazy this pasta years, you can't even imagine…-" -Tidus kept going on, he was obviously too excited about everything. Rikku just smiled, she hadn't noticed how time had flown. She raised her finger to her lips, he slowly quiet down.

"I would honestly love to, but I have to go, I will meet you guys back at Besaid Island, tell Yuna I need to see her desperately, she knows where to look, it was great seeing you again Ti. Later." -Rikku picked her bags, looked at his surprise face and headed to the boat.

Tidus didn't say anything else, there was something extremely different about her, he just couldn't quite figure it out. He heard a whistle, he looked back and saw Yuna, he went running to her, grinning.

"Well, what did she say?" -Yuna asked.

"She'll meet us back at Besaid, she needs to see you desperately."

_"Wonder what it is?"_

000

Sorry for the long wait, I know this chapter kinda sucks but I tried my best. It's just late and I had a lot of problems to write this! First I couldn't come with the idea, then I forgot about the story, then I had to think about what to write, then I did (which by the way, it's horrible in the notebook but in here it's quite fine.) Then I had to pass it, and finding the time to write was nearly impossible. (amazing hw your parents can find extra things to do and how school can just come up with more work) Then I was lazy and when I finally found the time, to pass the chapter, it got completely erased, I got mad, I punched the puter because I couldn't hammer it and passed the chapter a week or so later. (which is today) Right now the net is having some prob. What kind, I dunno know, but I hope I can update as soon as possible, sorry for all my boring crap, I bet you don't really care.

Sorry I was delayed, hope you enjoyed this chapter, I shall dedicate more time to everything, not pas it at night, because right now I'm extremely tired. Sorry for all errors. Take Care

BTW! Shadow!! We haven't talked in awhile!! How are you?! Did you liked this chapter?! Now what?! Where are you???!

Lightning


	4. Chapter 4

Choices. Chapter 4 : We are all strangers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rikku walked as fast as she could, the memory of what Yuna had done to her still burning in her heart.  
  
_"Oh no, I still haven't proved my point and you started this."  
"I am far from my point! Like I said before, you asked for this."  
_  
Tears welled in her eyes and she ran towards the dock.  
  
_'Tidus..'  
_  
"All aboard for Kilika!" The guy shouted.  
  
Rikku heaved the little luggage she had onboard (she left some behind) and went into the Cabin.  
  
She then, after depositing her luggage on her bed, went onto the deck.  
  
"The seas a little rough today huh?" asked a man in a cloak on her left.  
Rikku nodded but went over to the railing anyway.  
  
The sea was indeed rough - the boat was tossing around a lot.  
"Get away from the edge!" someone shouted at Rikku.  
  
She began to, but the boat lurched suddenly and she was thrown overboard.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Yuna and Tidus were cuddled up on the couch, drinking hot chocolate. After Rikku had left, the weather had become rather awful, as if she herself was the source of the warmth.  
  
Tidus shivered involuntarily and then the phone rang.  
  
Yuna was about to get up, but Tidus grabbed it.  
  
"Hello?"  
A voice answered his hello.  
  
"Are you related to a Miss Rikku?"  
Tidus pondered this for a minute, and replied "Yes."  
"Then I have some bad news for you. Miss Rikku was onboard the SS Winno when she was thrown overboard. Her luggage has been retrieved, but I'm afraid shes missing."  
  
Tidus froze. "M... missing?"  
"I'm really sorry."  
The man on the other end disappeared, leaving Tidus staring at the phone.  
  
"Sweetie? Whats the matter?" Yuna asked.  
"Rikku... shes gone."  
"Oh surely you are being silly! She must just be camping somewhere..."  
  
Tidus stood up.  
"DO YOU KNOW WHO THAT WAS?" Tidus roared, "THAT WAS THE CAPTAIN OF THE SS WINNO SAYING THAT RIKKU HAD BEEN FLUNG OVERBOARD! NOT THAT YOU'D CARE - YOU HATE HER GUTS ANYWAY!"  
  
Tidus grabbed his coat without another word and left the house, leaving Yuna staring at Tidus in utter shock.

-----------------------------

Rikku opened her eyes to find herself underwater. She gagged as seawater entered her mouth.  
  
'Done for...'  
  
She swam feebly to the surface and broke it, rain pouring down on her head...  
  
There.  
  
A flash of light surrounded Rikku.  
  
It left and came back.  
  
Rikku held her breath and swam away from the light.  
She could hear a boat coming straight for her, and she surfaced.  
  
The boat stopped. The people in the boat were Guado.  
  
One pushed her head under further and Rikku was nearly hit by the boats propeller.  
  
She swallowed a mouthful of seawater again, and she felt really dizzy.  
  
_'I'm gonna die... Goodbye Tidus.'_  
  
Then all went black.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Wakka stared out over the ocean. "Theres no way shes here man. She musta drowned."  
Tidus looked into the bleak water.  
"But... she can't die! Theres no way I'm gonna let her die!"  
  
Wakka nodded his approval and revved the speedboat up.  
  
Tidus looked over the edge again and something flashed.  
He quickly grabbed it and peered at what it was.  
  
A hairclip.  
Rikkus hairclip.  
  
"Shes been here!"  
Wakka turned the boat around and went to a small island with a few huts on it.  
  
"We'll have to stay here for the night brudda. No use risking our lives too ya?"  
  
Tidus nodded as the 2 men entered the inn.  
  
---------------------------  
  
_Rikku woke up in a warm house. She was tucked into a bed, a hot water bottle resting on her stomach.  
  
Auron was standing by her bed.  
"Auron! Whats going on? Am I dead?"  
Auron chuckled. "No. But you have reached the in between. if no one finds you in the next few hours... you will die. So you're here until then, and I have to look after you."  
  
Rikku smiled gratefully. "Thanks. But... Yunie... shes been spreading rumours about me... and the one I care about loves her too much to believe ME..."  
  
Auron smirked. "I'll leave you alone then."  
  
He left and Rikku couldn't help but feel a wave of hopelessness wash over her.  
What about Tidus? Would her save her or would he leave her to rot?  
  
_----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry about how short this chappie is - and Auron isn't back - Rikku might die! Lets see shall we? 


	5. Chapter 5

CHOICES 

CHAPTER 5: NOW WHAT? (IS RIKKU DEAD OR NOT?)

Still in the in Between

"The only time I've seen you this down, was when you knew the truth about me."

"What is the truth anyways?"

"...Love" (Auron automatically said, Rikku chuckled in disbelief)

"...No offense....Sir Auron, but what do you know about love??"

"That love always speaks the truth, sooner or later, for better or worse. Like once, a young AlBhed was slowly falling in love

with the wrong guy, secretly this guy was falling in love with her, but she had a whole life to live, while he was already dead..."

(Auron paused for a moment)

"Well....in the end..."

"Let me finish. Even though they both knew how they felt about each other and nothing ever happened, he was able to be sent,

in peace, knowing the truth, he was not attached..." (Auron wanted to continue, but he stopped there.)

"Auron, what do you want me to do?? I've fallen again, from the biggest cloud, I fear I can't go up, I can only stay down.

Everything is just but a mess, a mess I don't get."

"Rikku, you are young, you will not get them, not yet. Come, we can watch Spira from a different angle."

He stretched out his hand, she looked at him, then she figured "why not" she got up and walked with him, slowly.

"Auron??"

"Yes"

"What happened, to the guy and girl??"

"Weeeell"

----------------------------------------------------------

Tidus had no idea what to do. Wakka had a point, if he were to save her life, there was no point in loosing his. He just hoped

Rikku was safe, but something deep within told me him to wake up, go look for her. For the first time in a long time, his brain

was not split in two, it was only thinking of one person, until at some point in the night...he was woken.

"bfsdkfbj" (muffled)

"Sssshhshshshs."

"...Yuna??" (He said, his blood rushing, his thoughts wondering and scattering, shame taking over, he remembered the way he

had treated her before.

"Sh, you want to find Rikku?? Follow me."

Tidus without hesitation whatsoever he got up, put over a shirt and followed Yuna. They walked to the shore, got in a boat and

waited for about half and hour driving, they stopped, they waited.

Everything was silent, yet the sound of the ocean, the creatures of the sea, the wind, their breathing, made everything a perfect

tune, meant to be heard.

Yuna didn't wanted to talk, after that discussion she had with Tidus, plus the discussion before with her cousin, it all made

everything feel like shit, she felt like shit. She knew why she had ask him to come there, besides that she wanted to safe her

cousin, she wanted to be in his good side, but she then figured, it didn't matter anymore, she question inside her, her thoughts of

true love.

Meanwhile Tidus was getting impatient, not knowing what to think and he was beginning to doubt Yuna. What if she had

brought him there for other reasons.

(an: HAHAHHAHAHAH! YUNA IS GOING TO RAPE TIDUS!! Oops, sorry)

Suddenly, pireflies started appearing, then a boy was in mid air.

"You are early." (He said, Yuna bowed.)

"Is she really down there, as you say she is?" (Yuna asked, a little worried in her voice)

"Yes, but she will not hold there anymore, you must go look for her now, otherwise she might die and even if you find her, there

is still a high chance, that Lady Rikku might die." (He disappear, Yuna looked at Tidus, he was shocked, therefore, frozen)

"Well.........Go." (Yuna said softly, Tidus got up, took of his shirt and dived in the water)

-------------------------------------------------------

"YOU STUPID BOY!!! SAY SOMETHING TO YUNA FIRST HOW ARE YOU GONNA JUST DIVE IN WATER

JUST LIKE THAT..." (Jetch yelled frantically to the vision of his son)

"OO" (Rikku watched terrified as Jecth tried to hit Tidus, but couldn't go after him)

Ject turned around, he sighed and looked at Rikku.

"Blondie, is not that I don't like ya and that I want Lady Yuna to win his heart, it's just that my son is a wimp, and knowing him he will start to cry after loosing not only you but her as well, though I believe, she is already lost." (His words were different form how she had heard him in the spheres. In a way, they seem to have wisdom in them, maybe confidence, or maybe ignorance. Jecth kept screaming to Tidus, saying that he will regret his moves, for not making them right.)

They all saw Tidus swim for awhile, it all seemed an eternity, until the vision changed to Yuna and it zoomed in on her, she was standing on the boat, looking first at the sky, she whistled.

"You said you would come running if I called you." (She thought bitterly, her thoughts confusing her far more, but she felt, her thoughts, were not her thoughts after all, but someone else's, trying to bitter her more)

Rikku was focused on her cousin, all rumors going through her mind, she was looking at her green-blue eyes. She then knew, the rumors couldn't be true. For her face was sad, her eyes archaic, her body tired. It wasn't the look of an evil person, enjoying herself in anyway for her 'good' deeds.

Suddenly, a red beam came out from her chest, then her eyes and mouth, the red light covered her and a red fog appeared, then it all suddenly disappear.

"Can you zoom in on her??!!" (Rikku said)

"uuuuh"

"Now! Let me see her eyes, focus on her eyes! Let me see her face, her expression!" (Rikku said desperately, the vision slowly moved to her face.)

An evil grin, red eyes, her hair seemed more spiked up in the ends a little bit longer if that is even possible, she looked down, at her reflection, looked at it with disgust, a thundara stroke it, dispersing it and traveling all the way down where Tidus was, it even reached Rikku.

Rikku yelled loudly!! She put her hands on her head, pressed them hard, she fell on her knees, she wanted to get up. It seemed something was on her head and it couldn't get out. Auron tried to embrace her, but he went right through her.

"Lord Braska!" (Was all he said.)

"That shock did it, it revived her, she is no longer in the IN Between, but she is still not alive, don't worry, she will probably come back, but she might not." (Lord Braska said, looking at Rikku, she seemed to be in pain.)

"YUUUUUUUUNA!!! WHAT'S WRONG!!! TALK TO ME YUNIE......TALK!!" (Rikku yelled, in pain she couldn't bare)

Meanwhile Tidus also felt the shock. It made him unconscious for a few seconds, the next thing he knew was that Rikku was with him, he was at shore, Yuna was there, both of them were knocked out. Tidus got up and fell back, he saw that Yuna was bleeding, the wound was in her head, he looked at Rikku, she was not breathing!

He got close to her, memories form Zanarkand flashing by. After all, he was in the blitz ball team, captain even, he had to be prepared for anything. He did the CPR. (please, use your imagination here) She coughed the water, she was breathing now, yet she was lifeless, she didn't move, she didn't answer him, she didn't open her eyes. But her heart had a beat.

Meanwhile, in the In Between, they watched Rikku and the visions helplessly, not knowing what to do. Rikku hadn't move once, she was still on her knees, her hands on her head and you couldn't be able to touch her, no matter how hard you would try.   
When Rikku coughed all the water in Spira, she did so in the Between, she coughed a lot of water, some blood was in it, she then fainted, they were now able to touch her.

Auron put her in his arms and put her in a bed nearby (a/n: how'd that got there?)

In Spira they did the same with, Tidus, Yuna and Rikku. Tidus woke up first. He looked to his right, then to his left, they were both there, divine, beautiful and at the edge of death. One day passed and neither of them would wake.

"Why?" (He thought, as a slow tear rolled down his face)

"YOU FRIKIN WIMP!! What did I say! To think your-" (Jecth was being held back by Auron and Braska, he wanted to get into the vision and beat his son for being a cry baby)

Rikku laid near them still not awake.

"Interesting. Where am' I now?" (Rikku thought, she walked around, exploring the everything at her sides.) "This is the Thunder Plains!!" (She recognize it quick, there was no need for her to explore much, a boy was rushing to the inn, he ran quickly, he was being followed by an Iron Giant)"Need Help?!!" (She yelled as she rush to help him, the kid tripped, she got in front of the Giant and when to the attack...when she came in contact with the fiend, to her surprise, it was cold and his coldness went right through her. "What? KID RUUUN!!!!!!"

000

There ya go! What does everybody think!! Sorry for the long wait and sorry it it sucked.

Reviewers!! Thank you all!

Flamers!!! You need to get a life!! If you don't like Tikkus, don't read them in the first place!! Have a problem with the way we think or with what I say, send me a mail, it's in my account (go to LightningSt0rm)

Love to everybody

adios

Lightning.


	6. Chapter 6

Choices

By LightningShadow

Auron watched Rikku. If her chest wasn't rising and falling with her constant ragged breathing, you'd have thought her dead.

Tidus, back on Spira, was thinking the same.

"Rikku... please wake up." He begged.

But neither she or Yuna would awaken.

Rikku saw the kid die before her eyes, mauled by the Iron Giant. She screamed, and all those around her unconcious body heard her screams of agony.

"RIKKU!" Auron and Tidus yelled simultaneously.

She couldn't stop it either... everything she tried to do to it went right through the creature.

Rikku gazed at the child. The poor thing didn't even have a chance.  
The Iron Giant had pretty much ripped his whole torso to shreds.

Rikku said an Al Bhed prayer for the little boy, and kept walking through the Thunder Plains.

--------------------

Tidus wondered whether or not to call Cid and get them picked up by airship seems they were still on the beach.  
So he gently stole Rikkus communicator from her pocket and called Cid.

"Cid? Yeah, its Tidus. Um... Rikku and Yuna have collapsed and I need your help to get them to a safer place."

Cid started.

"They WHAT! What have you done to them?" he demanded.

Tidus hung his head.

"Yuna took me to rescue Rikku... and then they both fell unconcious." It was partly truth, but Rikku had been unconcious for days.

Cid sighed rather loudly.  
"Oh alright. Where are ya?"

Tidus looked around.

"Besaid beach."

Cid laughed. "Alright, I'll come and get ya."

A few minutes later the roar of the airship was heard, and Cid landed.

He helped Tidus put the girls into the Cabin, and sat him down to have a long, long talk...

-----------------------------

Rikku woke up in the In Between gasping.  
"The boy... is he OK?" she stammered. Auron was immediately drawn to her.

"Rikku?" he said gently.  
She looked at him, scared.

"I saw a boy... die..." she sobbed, clinging to Aurons coat.

Auron hugged her gently, the passionate hugging being saved for Tidus later.

"Your spirit was there... right?"

She nodded, lying back down on the bed.

"I couldn't help him... he was mauled on the Thunder Plains by an Iron Giant... And why aren't I back on Spira yet?"

Tears poured down her face again.  
"What about Yunie? Is she OK?"

Jecht, who had just come in, chuckled.

"You can see if ya like kiddo." he laughed, leading her from the room.

Rikku watched the room change into the airship setting.  
Yuna and herself were lying on beds, unconcious.

Tidus was sitting within arms reach of both of them, holding one girls hand in each of his.

"Geez... can't he choose one girl and stick with her?" Braska chuckled.

A moan came from Yunas bed and Tidus' attention was drawn to her.

Rikku scowled as Tidus hugged Yuna tightly as she awoke, glad she was alive.

"Rikku... where is she... is she OK?" Yuna breathed, hugging Tidus back.

When Tidus looked at Rikkus bed, she wasn't breathing.

----------------------------------

Short chappie I know but this needed to be updated. :P


End file.
